


Nice

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, rough animal of a sex god John Winchester, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: As per usual John has been a tad indelicate on the job and you just can't help mocking him.





	Nice

“Would it kill you to just be _nice_ for once?” You snickered, not sure if you were annoyed with him or found his lack of need to please people endearing.

You dropped yourself on the couch, making the dust fly up in the stale air, a nice post-research beer in your hand. It had been a long day of asking questions and snooping around, and John’s lack of people skills had your head pounding. Yet somehow it amused you. He had done the job for so darned long, and done it well, but how he got the information he wanted with his attitude, was a mystery to you.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He huffed at you before joining you on the worn out motel room couch, bringing a whiff of gun oil and cologne with him, ice cold beer in his calloused hand, “I _am_ nice.”

“You know what I mean. You didn’t have to go off on him like that. He was just doing his job, questioning your badge. You’re a bit rough around the edges.” You took a sip of your beer, before you continued, “You make it real hard for people to like you, John Winchester.”

“Yet here you are,” he smirked, letting a hand creep up your thigh, “likin’ the hell outta me… Rough edges and all…”

“Always the comedian in private, huh?” You chuckled. No matter  how cold and snappy he was with other people, he was different with you. Since the start of your hunting partnership, the tone between you had always been light and easy and when it in time turned flirty, it just felt right. “See, you could use some of that charm on the job.”

“You sure you want me to use this charm on every person we meet?” His voice sent shivers through you, the deep timber of it rippling through your body like a shockwave. You knew what this change in tone meant, and you had no problem with it whatsoever.

“You can charm ‘em as much as you want John,” you murmured, leaning over to put your beer at the table, your breast brushing his arm in the process, “as long as you leave the rest for me.”

You winked at him and felt his hand slide further up your thigh, slowly working on reaching its planned destination. Calloused fingers trailed along the inside of your thigh, soft lips giving your neck the same treatment. John was careful and tender, like he was afraid he would break you if he dared to let himself go. You might have been offended if you thought that this gentleness would last for longer than a few moments. As he drew nearer to your core, you saw he was straining to hold back his passion. You could tell by the darkness of his eyes he wanted nothing more than to tear the clothes off your body with the same intensity he used for hunting. John Winchester was indeed a man of great passion, both for his job and for you.

“Let it go, baby…” You murmured as his lips reached your ear, truth was you needed it just as much as he did. The rush and adrenaline of the hunt needed a release, and so did you.

A low groan escaped his lips, his hot breath on your ear and neck shooting electricity through you, before he was on your lips. All softness gone, he landed a deep, hungry kiss on your plump lips, his beard scratching almost painfully against your jaw. He was forceful and passionate, his kiss as rough as his edges, as rough as his hands popping the button of your jeans and tearing them down your legs as you struggled to lift your backside of the couch quick enough.You tried to keep up with him, tearing at his clothes with the same intensity he used on yours, somehow managing to remove his flannel and jeans in your lusty haze, but still you were naked first. He succeeded in sliding your panties to the floor and sneak your arms out of your t-shirt, only breaking from wanting kisses when he had to, in the span of ten short seconds. When he’d managed that feat against time and logic, your lacy, black bra was no problem whatsoever. He rolled an already pebbled nipple between two thick fingers, you breathing hard at the added sensation as you tried to concentrate through the pleasure: you had to focus on getting him naked, dammit!

Buck naked, breath hitching in your chest, you tore the remaining two pieces of clothing off John’s rugged body. You slid his t-shirt off, John wiggling out of it in compliance, unveiling his chest, peppered in hair, the tattoos and battle scars proof of the life he’d lived. You’d left the main attraction for last. You got onto your knees on the couch and leaned over, seeking out his crotch, your fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers and you swiftly pulled them off as John busied his hands with the curve of your bare ass, and with that, his magnificent cock sprang free to greet you. Instantly your mouth watered. You bit your bottom lip as you reached out to feel the weight of him in your hand, velvety skin and rock hard, you were quite sure the beauty of it would never cease to amaze you.

Eager and hungry for him, you stuck your tongue out to taste the tiny bead of precum leaking from the head. Your tongue trailed up from the base of his shaft all the way to his slit and John moaned out your name. The taste of him only spurred you on further, you just couldn’t help taking him all the way into your mouth. Wrapping your lips around his impressive length, you hollowed your cheeks, making John groan in pleasure and fist your hair. You felt him push you down, wanting to feel you take him all the way down, and you were happy to comply, relaxing your throat to accommodate his size as best you could. He guided your head up and down, in time he bucked up into your throat as you reached the base of his shaft, making your eyes water. Eager to please, you swallowed, tightening around his massive member as he fucked your mouth. You heard John’s breathing thicken, and knew it meant he was getting close to his climax. One more well timed swallow from you and he pulled you off him by your hair with an audible pop, making you gasp for air.

Still focusing on catching your breath, you leaned back on the couch, resting against your heels, your chest heaving, your heart racing. You closed your eyes, the sweet taste of John lingering on your tongue, he truly tasted as good as he looked. You felt his hand reaching between your thighs, finding your core already soaked for him. You snapped your eyes open as you felt pleasure shoot through you when he found your clit. He massaged it lightly for merely a second before the animal in him took over once more and he added both pressure and speed. Licking his bottom lip, he let his thumb take control of your clit as he slid his huge middle finger through your folds and sunk it into your wanting hole. Quikly, with John two knuckles deep into you and vigorously working your clit with his tongue, the pleasure became almost too much to bear, and you crawled backwards on the couch on pure reflex, whimpering under John’s expert touch.

“Careful, baby.” John barked, “You keep runnin’ away from me and you’re gonna fall off the couch…”

“John…” You moaned at him, words being hard to find in your pleasure fogged state, “I can’t, it’s too much.”

“You’re gonna cum so hard for me, sweetheart.” He groaned, your utter lack of self control rousing him even more.

In two quick moves John forced you off the couch and knelt down next to you. One strong arm snaked around you, the other helping you not hit your head as you met the floor, and then he was two knuckles deep in your tight pussy again. You arched your pelvis off the floor, meeting his palm as he sought out that special spot inside you and you screamed out in pleasure. You’d reach your climax soon, no doubt about it. Reaching your hand out, you found his cock, and stroked him lazily as he worked you into ecstasy, needing something other than your core to focus on.

 

“See how _nice_ I am, baby?” He growled down at you, now reduced to a whimpering mess on the motel room floor grabbing his cock in your hand, pumping it in tandem with your moans, “See how _nice_ I am to that pretty, little pussy?”

Your senses had long overpowered your brain, leaving you a whimpering incoherent mess on the floor and you could only nod in response. If someone had asked you what your name was in that moment, you highly doubted that you would’ve been able to respond.  

“I’ll take that as a yes then, sweetheart.” He barked, before adding another finger in your tight hole, the pressure on your g-spot doubled in the process.

There was no way back from your imminent orgasm. Releasing his cock from your grasp, you feebly attempted grabbing onto the floor, your nails digging into the carpet, you not even close to caring how dirty it might be. With John leaning so close to you you could feel his ragged breath on your face, your eyes fluttered back as you were flung over the edge, succumbing to the pleasure, deep moans escaping your lips, your jaw locked open, your brow tensing, and you in seventh heaven with John’s thick fingers buried in your cunt. Your walls crashed and convulsed around his digits and he kept on pumping until he was sure you’d ridden it out.

Still seeing stars you felt John move around your body, ending up between your shaky thighs. Not able to hold himself back, John slammed his cock into you at once, making you cry out again at the surprising pleasure. You grabbed at his shoulders, your fingers digging into him, your pelvis arching off the scratchy floor once again as he pounded into you relentlessly, not letting you come back down to earth. He was seemingly insistent in wanting you to have back to back orgasms, never calming it down and taking it slow. Without pausing in his forceful thrusting, John took hold of one of your legs at a time, hooking them over his shoulders, forcing your upper body harder onto the floor. Even though he practically fucked you into the hard, unforgiving floor, you didn’t mind one bit, the new angle he found pleasured your already quivering g-spot even more, your screams of pleasure once again bouncing off the walls of the motel room. The added stimulation to your most pleasurable of spots made the dam run over again and soon you felt it burst and roll over you, your slick walls clamping down on John’s engorged member.

He laid all his weight down on you, reaching new depths inside of you as the orgasm kept crashing through you, the heaviness of him not letting you forget for a second who’s woman you were. As he did in the field, he kept going strong and hard until he was certain the job was done, and first after your mind blowing orgasm had passed, he let himself come. His cock twitched inside of you and you felt the amazing sensation of John shooting his seed into you, filling you to the brim.

Your mind a heavy, cloudy mess, John scooped you off the floor seconds later and carried you into the bathroom. Helping you into the shower, he shielded your body with his broad frame as he checked the water. Satisfied the water was warm enough, he helped you get clean and embraced you under the comfortable stream, leaving kisses up your neck and chin.

“I take it all back, John.” You sighed as he lathered your worn and satisfied body.

“What?” He hummed against your cheek.

“You are so very, very nice.” You answered before meeting him in a deep, loving kiss.


End file.
